Conventionally, various techniques for wire harnesses have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a wire harness in which a wire bundle is covered by a covering member. The covering member described in Patent Document 1 is produced by hot-pressing a nonwoven member. In the wire harness described in Patent Document 1, an elongated object such as a washer hose for supplying a washer fluid is held by an elongated object fixing portion that is provided on the covering member.